Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-258463 (Patent Document 1) discloses a semiconductor device including a high breakdown voltage MISFET, a low breakdown voltage MISFET and a polysilicon resistor.
“Physical Model for the Resistivity and Temperature Coefficient of Resistivity in Heavily Doped Polysilicon” IEEE TRANSACTIONS ON ELECTRON DEVICES, VOL. 53, NO. 8, AUGUST 2006, pp. 1885-1892 (Non-Patent Document 1) discloses a temperature dependence of a polysilicon resistor.